


The Demon-mania of Witches: Book 3

by Threbony



Series: The Demon-mania of Witches | De la demonomanie des sorciers [3]
Category: De la démonomanie des sorciers | On the Demon-Mania of Witches - Jean Bodin
Genre: Gen, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, WIP, Warnings May Change, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches, amateur translation, book three of a translated work, magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threbony/pseuds/Threbony
Summary: 1. Lawful means of obviating charms and witchcraft (0%)2. If witches can assure the health of afflicted people, and if they can give cures to diseases (0%)3. If witches can have, by their profession, the favor of the great, beauty, pleasures, honor, riches, and knowledge, and if they can give fertility (0%)4. If witches can harm more than others (0%)5. On the illicit means for preventing charms and malefices, and for curing diseases (0%)6. On those who are besieging and forcing using the evil spirits, and the means of the hunt (0%)
Series: The Demon-mania of Witches | De la demonomanie des sorciers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919500





	1. I. Lawful means of obviating charms and witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De la demonomanie des sorciers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682369) by Jean Bodin. 



placeholder


	2. II.	If witches can assure the health of afflicted people, and if they can give cures to diseases

placeholder


	3. III.	If witches can have, by their profession, the favor of the great, beauty, pleasures, honor, riches, and knowledge, and if they can give fertility

placeholder


	4. IV.	If witches can harm more than others

placeholder


	5. V.	On the illicit means for preventing charms and malefices (magick meant to harm others), and for curing diseases

placeholder


	6. VI.	On those who are besieging and forcing using the evil spirits, and the means of the hunt

placeholder


End file.
